Our objective is the continued development of the Mouse Genome Database (MGD), an integrated database of mouse genome information, and supporting software for data importation, analysis, display, publication, and distribution. We emphasize community participation in the maintenance of MGD and the development of associated software tools. The Program Project consists of the following Projects: Project 1: to gather, enter, store, validate, and maintain the essentials of mouse genetic, phenotypic, and physical mapping data in a comprehensive database, MGD. The specific aims of this project are to 1. Continue to maintain and update the mouse genetic information currently represented in MGD. 2. Restructure the editorial process to accommodate increased electronic data acquisition and further data integration with other biological resources. 3. Extend MGD to incorporate new data types and enhance data searching capabilities. Project 2: to provide the programming support necessary to maintain the data integrity of MGD, effect changes to its structure and content as required, and enhance the utility of MGD to the research community by developing appropriate software tools and interfaces. The specific aims of this project are to 1. Expand, refine, and maintain the database. 2. Develop new user interfaces. 3. Expand electronic data submission capabilities. 4. Enhance database performance. 5. Improve the software process. Project 3: to provide community outreach and user support. The specific aims of this project are 1. Community Outreach through User Support activities to assist the scientific community in effectively using MGD. 2. Community Involvement in the maintenance and use of the databases and software developed by the Mouse Genome Informatics project. 3. Facilitation of Database Use by expanding user access to data and software tools, and supporting database interconnections. The Program Project also includes a Core to provide Administrative Support.